Utility vehicles (“UVs”) and all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) are well known for travel over a wide variety of terrains, including over unpaved trails or fields, rocks, etc. Such vehicles are widely used in agriculture and forestry operations, as well as in safety operations such as for rugged mountain crossings. Such vehicles are also widely used for recreational enjoyment in natural, outdoor settings away from pavement. All-terrain vehicles may also be referred to as “beach vehicles”, or “four-wheel motorcycles”.
Some all terrain vehicles include a cab with a front windshield. It may be desired to remove the front windshield from the vehicle, either when the windshield becomes damaged and needs to be replaced with a new one, or to allow more open air riding. A windshield wiper may be installed on the front windshield using a mounting hole. The presence of the wiper installed on the windshield makes it more difficult to remove the windshield from the vehicle. When the windshield is removed from the vehicle, if the wiper is also removed from the front windshield, it also becomes easy to lose parts of the wiper. Better solutions are needed.